


lifeforce

by roseprincess141516



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess141516/pseuds/roseprincess141516
Summary: here is who gets to be in my fanfic. it is based on Homestuck and several other anime.





	lifeforce

Ashlyn  
pov.  
In the far future but not much. My friends and I were eating ice cream that we got from Burger King. We usually eat inside but it was a beautiful summer day so we decided to eat outside.When a police officer stops in front of us. He asked us. Where we lived?   
I answered,”just down the street.”  
Ami stated shyly,” in the apartment building across the street.”  
Zed Answered very confidently,”I live in the trailer park just across town.”  
Alec said rather cold,”I live in the house behind the school.”  
Matthew said in a hyperactive way, “I live next to the local Best buy.”  
Seth answered in a southern accent, “ I live on the farm just outside of town.”  
Myra answers politely, “I live next to the local dollar store.”  
Ricky said in the most creepy way, “I live next to the hospital.”  
Cindra answered, “I live next to the local movie theater.”  
Liberty Answered in a loud manner way, “I live next to the local lumberyard!”  
How old are you all? We all Answered, “19.”  
Then he asked us why we were eating on the curb. I said that “we were eating on the curb because our ice cream was melting very fast.”  
He asked us if he could see our IDs.  
So we gave him our IDs. He checks them out. Then told us not to do it again. We decided then to eat ice cream inside from now on.  
Back to the present  
I was getting ready for the first day of school. My parents thought it was a good idea to move away from my old school because of the recent crime boom there. My mom yelled upstairs, “Victor, Ashlyn, Marie, you guys are going to be late for school!”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think


End file.
